Field
The described technology generally relates to a voltage drop compensator for a display panel and a display device including the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Flat panel displays (FPDs) are widely used because they are relatively lightweight and thin compared to cathode-ray tube (CRT) displays. Examples include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays. OLED technology has been considered a next-generation display due to its favorable characteristics such as wide viewing angles, rapid response speeds, thin profiles, low power consumption, etc.